Along with the development of information communication technology, portable electronic devices are required to be thinner, lighter, and more compact. Batteries for satisfying the requirements or design trends are thus provided. A secondary battery that is a rechargeable battery with advantages of high energy density, high operating voltage and long cycle life is widely applied in portable electronic devices, such as cell phones and notebook, as well as electric vehicles serving as the power supply.
A lithium battery as an example, a typical secondary battery includes an anode, a cathode, electrolyte solution and a barrier disposed between the anode and the cathode and allowing the lithium ions and protons transported from the anode to the cathode. However, when the lithium ions are transported from the cathode active material (such as lithium composite metal oxides) to the cathode active material (such as graphene-based materials), oxidation-reduction reaction may take place simultaneously to release electric current and generate intercalation in the anode interlayers. The conventional cathode electrode and anode electrode are generally formed by a paste preparation and coating technology to coat a mixture including the cathode active material/the cathode active material, conductive carbon black and adhesives onto a conductive board.
Because the battery capacity may be depended upon the granule compaction of the cathode active material or the cathode active material coated on the conductive board. How to form a secondary battery with high granule compaction of the cathode active material or the cathode active material to increase the battery capacity is still a challenge to the pertinent industry. Furthermore, since the charge transfer efficiency of the secondary battery may be deteriorated by the adhesive mixed with the cathode active material or the cathode active material for forming the cathode or anode, thus it may be difficult to achieve the goal of improving the battery capacity by increasing the thickness of the cathode active material or the cathode active material coated on the conductive board.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a battery electrode structure with high granule compaction of the cathode active material or the cathode active material and less adhesive as well as the method.